


Засосы

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Как насмешка судьбы - с Коннором есть большое желание провернуть то, что невозможно физически сделать с андроидом, а с любовниками-людьми попросту не хотелось.Коннора хочется пометить.





	Засосы

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/rozbessel/status/1080411636056379392
> 
> Вы вдохновили меня свои артом на написание сей работы) Спасибо)

Есть на свете вещи, которые откровенно бесят. Они раздражают, вламываясь в твою жизнь одним фактом своего существования, но ты ничего не можешь с ними поделать. Только смириться.

Гэвин ненавидит это чувство. Оно противно самой его сущности. Он отказывается принять то, что буквально сходит с ума от невозможности сделать с Коннором то, что он мог бы с любым другим существом, с которым только делил кровать. Как насмешка судьбы — с Коннором есть большое желание провернуть то, что невозможно физически сделать с андроидом, а с любовниками-людьми попросту не хотелось.

Коннора хочется пометить.

«Мой. Мне. Моё» — всё это собственнические метки, которые никогда не расцветут на светлой коже груди или на шее, прячась под высоким белым воротом рубашки. Или даже проглядывая из-под него.

Как бы этого ни хотел Гэвин, но всё это останется только в собственном воображении, когда в участке он скользит взглядом по шее любовника, желая отметить того молчаливым криком «занято», расцветающим чёрными, ревностными засосами на молочной нежности светлого скина.

Да вот только на андроиде метки не оставишь.

На псевдо-человеческой коже нет места собственничеству, особенно в прошивке у тех, кто даже не предназначен для работы в борделе. Гэвин знает — он видел у одной из девушек в «Эдене» медленно выцветающие пятна на шее, когда андроид покидала кабинку. Жгучая ревность пополам с обидой ударили его тогда в затылок, заставляя внутри что-то накрениться в опасное положение надрыва.

— Всё хорошо? — спокойный голос Коннора подействовал так, как нужно в тот самый момент — расслабил, успокоил, заставил снова примириться с тем, что откровенно вымораживает его беспокойного человека.

— Да, — врал Гэвин так, словно это не имеет значения, а он счастливый обладатель издания «соври андроиду считывающему твоё сердцебиение за 10 простых шагов».

«Твой любовник — андроид», — вот какое пособие стоит поискать на полках магазинов, но Гэвин готов написать его сам, потому что, чёрт побери, он этого всего не хотел. Он даже не думал взять и ненароком крашнуться на чужих родинках, которые вообще не нужны этому блядскому куску пластика!

Они не функциональны, да? А у роботов всё должно быть обосновано именно этим. Им можно приделать четыре глаза и восемь рук, добавить мотор, чтобы сравнять эти существа со скоростью Флеша или умнее супер-компьютера, но за каким хреном рисовать им на скине эти злоебучие родинки?!

Блядские, привлекающие взгляд настолько, что в один день Гэвин просто не сдержался. С людьми такое случается, если долго фиксироваться на чём-то одном, выкидывая прочее из головы.

В голове Гэвина совсем не было Коннора, но было дохрена его родинок. И, когда на корпоративе прибуханный человек не сдержался, позволяя инстинктам взять своё. Он вжал сверхсильного андроида в стену так, словно тот и не может разорвать его тело на кусочки без напряга, вырвать руки или открутить голову, будто они съемные, и прижался губами к россыпи на шее, пытаясь собрать ими соблазнительно тёмные пятнышки.

Губами, языком, кончиком носа — всё это беззастенчиво, держа запястья андроида в руках и прижимая к стене за ними.

И только когда их взгляды встретились, Гэвин окончательно пропал, потому что этот пластиковый обмудок смотрел на него с ласковым пониманием, как на маленького ребёнка, который дорвался до сладости, стоящей на самом верху серванта.

— Все таращатся на нас, детектив, — сказал ему едва слышно тогда тот, кого он ненавидел и презирал за тотальное отсутствие человечности, — шуточки у вас дурацкие.

«Шуточки», — выцепил в тот момент пьяный мозг Гэвина, и только благодаря этому всё происходящее едва ли отпечаталось у остальных в участке.

Он слишком много и слишком часто задирал Коннора на глазах у всех, чтобы окружающие обратили внимание на то, как он, скривившись, фыркнул:

— Что, и этого не чувствуешь? Какой же ты дефектный, Коннор, — ему даже удалось изобразить подобие уничижительной интонации.

— Не больше чем вы, детектив, — пожал плечами андроид, и внутри Гэвина разлилось тепло благодарности.

Да, тогда он был действительно ущербным, неполноценным, в каком-то плане, но искренне старался работать над собой.

Держать себя в руках.

Не прижиматься к Коннору, который оказался поразительно тёплым. Не скользить губами и языком по россыпи родинок от щеки до шеи, зарываясь носом туда, где у людей концентрированный личный запах. Не засыпать на плече, когда они вместе оказываются дежурными в ночную. Или делать это тайно, осторожно, скрывая ото всех.

Или даже открыто. Какая, в конце концов, разница?

Разве это имеет значения, если на чужой коже не смогут расцвести тёмные собственнические укусы, заставляя Гэвина снова и снова сходить с ума?

— Эти все грязные метки — просто знак недоверия, — попыталась однажды успокоить его Тина, и пришлось приложить невероятное количество усилий для того, чтобы не накричать на неё.

Потому что это, блять, не недоверие. Он прекрасно знает, что Коннор его. В голове и сердце нет даже тени сомнений, ведь, чёрт побери, после того, как он нашёл каждое чувствительное местечко на чужом теле, почувствовал как под губами тает скин, после того, как Коннор обнял его за шею крепко и прижал к себе, выворачивая душу наизнанку своими тёмными глазами и прошептал своё собственническое «Люблю» его повёрнутость не может быть «недоверием».

Скорее именно засосы на светлой коже Коннора будут как раз таки причиной, по которой Гэвин однажды сойдёт с ума. Потому что это не только знак для окружающих, что у Коннора есть кто-то настолько отбитый, что не может не пометить его, присвоить хотя бы на время, пока не сойдут тёмные пятна. Это просто метка, гласящая «Именно здесь Гэвин Рид сошёл с ума».

И если он сошёл с ума здесь, то никто, прикоснувшийся к его крашу попросту не переживёт этого.

— Когда на трансформаторной будке вешают знак «осторожно, высокое напряжение», это не значит, что её ревнуют, Тина, — объясняет он ей так, как может, конечно же, подбирая совсем неверные слова.

Судя по тому, насколько удивлённо на него смотрит подруга, она вообще не понимает ассоциативного ряда Гэвина, полагая, что он попросту снова задирает Коннора, сравнивая того с одним из электрических приборов.

Судя по тому, как смягчается выражение лица Коннора, у андроида подобных трудностей с пониманием напарника не возникает. И он, чёрт побери, слушает всю ту чушь, которую они обычно перетирают с Тиной на обеденном перерыве, что, конечно, совсем паршиво, но с этим ничего не поделаешь, и разговор приходится отложить до дома.

— И как тебе отношения с трансформаторной будкой? — хмыкает Коннор, скидывая ботинки, пока Гэвин стаскивает с себя куртку в прихожей.

— Отъебись, Кон, — фыркает он, бросая на андроида ленивый взгляд.

Коннор его напарник уже больше года, но он всё ещё не привык к тому, что ему передали «имущество» Хэнка, когда тот ушёл на покой.

Коннор живёт с ним около восьми месяцев, а он всё ещё не привык видеть напарника в своей квартире таким уютным и домашним, что сердце сжимается от нежности.

Коннор прижимается к его губам в мягком, медленном поцелуе каждый день, с тех пор, как они сошлись, но Гэвин по-прежнему не знает куда девать руки первые несколько секунд, прежде чем попросту отпустить куртку, позволяя упасть ей где-то, и притянуть к себе напарника за талию, не переставая отвечать на сладкий поцелуй.

Гэвин прижимает любовника спиной к запертой двери и исследует губами его скулы, шею, словно в первый раз. И, будто никогда ещё не разочаровывался от этого, он втягивает мягкую, податливую, почти человеческую кожу у основания шеи губами, прикусывая её до явного синяка, который не останется на идеальном Конноре, снова указывая на громадную пропасть между двумя видами этих существ.

Вот только удержаться от этого Гэвин не может, снова ловя сладкий, чувственный стон изданный модуляциями голоса Коннора. Дрожь пробегает по позвоночнику, и он стискивает андроида в объятиях, отрываясь от нехитрого дела и заглядывая в тёмные, насмешливые глаза, снова сыпется к хренам.

Кон медленно поднимает голову, вскидывая подбородок и выставляя на показ место, на котором, под расширяющимися от удивления глазами Гэвина наливается синевой роскошный, тёмный засос.

— Обновление на кожу, — усмехается андроид, и Гэвин ловит себя на том, что дрожит всем телом, прижимаясь к своему любовнику. — Ого!

Ласковый тон пробирает не хуже доброй порции виски, согревая изнутри, но Гэвин никак не может отвести взгляда от темнеющего синяка, который, определившись с цветом, так и остаётся синим пятном на светлой коже. Ладонь, скользнувшая под пояс джинс и резинку трусов, вырывает задушенный всхлип, который едва ли может принадлежать мужчине его возраста и веса, когда пальцы делают несколько потрясающе восхитительных движений на члене.

— Нравится? — снова одаряет нежностью Кон, и Гэвина, нахрен, срывает.

Он вылизывает тёмное пятнышко, покусывает его, опрокидывая андроида на пол в чёртовой прихожей, и стаскивает с них одежду торопливо, словно если он не поспешит этот прекрасный признак несовершенства и принадлежности растает, что вполне возможно, если помнить кто его любовник, но Гэвин не помнит.

Гэвин помнит только о том, что он готов сойти с ума в эту секунду, целиком и полностью, пока мягкие ладони не обхватывают его скулы, вынуждая оторвать взгляд от шеи и заглянуть в тёмные до черноты глаза.

— Кон, ты… — начинает Гэвин, понимая, что всё. Кажется, он окончательно поломался. Исчерпался. Исчез, чёрт побери. — Для меня?..

— Да, — отзывается андроид, прижимая его к себе ближе. Тело к телу, кожа к коже, так тесно, чтобы между ними не оставалось ни микрона воздуха. Будто единое целое, клетка, которой только предстоит разделиться на два.

Пальцы Коннора скользят по собственной коже Гэвина, ниже ключиц усыпанной властными, уверенными пятнами засосов и укусов, заставляя его улыбаться как сумасшедшего. Подчиняясь рукам, Гэвин переворачивается, ударяясь боком о тумбочку, но совершенно не замечая этого, растворяясь в уверенных прикосновениях Коннора к тёмным пятнам, рассыпанным по его собственному телу, налившихся и потемневших со вчерашнего дня.

Ну конечно, Коннор не мог не понять того, как сильно ему это нужно. Им обоим, раз уж на то пошло. Так же, как и прижаться теснее, седлая бёдра и устраиваясь на Гэвине сверху, пускай вчера всё было ровным счётом наоборот. Головка соскальзывает по влажному отверстию, которое даже растягивать не нужно, но Гэвин был готов променять это на возможность оставлять на Конноре засосы. Тесно, горячо, невероятно — всё это отходит на второй план, когда Гэвин приподнимается, обхватывая сосок Коннора губами и оставляя новый засос ещё и там, наслаждаясь переливами звуков, издаваемых двигающимся на нём сверху андроидом.

Ещё одно потемнение, и ещё.

Всё это, заставляет его свихнуться. Резкие движения в узком, податливом теле, россыпь родинок на щеках и шее, ласковые обычно руки, оставляющие длинные, быстро заживающие царапины по всей спине короткими аккуратными ногтями, пронзительно-синие собственнические пятна на коже…

Коннор. Как ни крути, то, что заставляет Гэвина Рида сойти с ума снова и снова — Коннор, чьё имя он хрипло выстанывает, изливаясь в жаркое нутро.

— Это на пару часов, — предупреждает его андроид, касаясь губами уха, пока Гэвин медленно скользит пальцами по спине, отыскивая каждую родинку на ней по памяти.

— Плевать, — отвечает он почти беззвучно от того, как сдавило горло.

— Конечно, — соглашается Кон, и приподнимаясь, смотрит на Гэвина лукаво, так, что у него сердце останавливается от того, что только он может видеть их мистера идеального андроида растрёпанным, с чертятами в глазах и собственническими метками, хаотично разбросанными по всему телу. — Ты всегда сможешь поставить мне ещё.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
